Kuroi
Design . Kuroi is a robot,his main color is black,he wears a long black vest with zipper and lots of zipper pockets on his vest and green neon lines. He wear a white pants with white lines at the middle and a black and white belt and black and white boots. He also wears black and white headphones with K write on it for Kuroi. He has green eyes and has a deep metiszo skin and he has a black power outlet "tail" with a blue shining part. And he has a rigid dark grey hair. Personality Kuroi is stoic,cold and distant but is also a good person and is very sweet,he is cool and is not afraid of anything. When he sing his personnality completly change,when he sing he is sweet and is kind. He has a big crush on Melody Sweet,he sing lot of songs with her,he is jealous of his brother Shiroi who had also a crush on her. But he is a little naugthy. Biography Kuroi was also made by Pauline an intelligent girl who has a real passion for music so she created this robot and call him Kuroi ( 黒井 Kuroi),and made him like Melody and give him a synthesized voice. She made him with the same concept of Melody he is a robot,and Pauline purposely make Kuroi with love feelings for Melody and for his brother too. He also made his debut with Crypton Future Media and is a little bit like Kaito,he has a twin brother who had the same concept with him and Melody. Pauline's songs she made for him are sweet and pop and are sometimes a little sad but good he had lot of fans (especially girls fans) he really love Melody,when she is with her,he is sweet,kind and really take care of her,he is more in love with Melody than his brother who become laterly a friend of Melody and become really close with his elder brother. They have the same concept and ability with Melody. Voice configuration His voice provider is unkown,because he is a robot he has a synthesized voice but not a robotized voice but a human-like voice. Notable media Like Melody he debut with a popular song and Pauline upload it on Youtube but with a private account. The songs he sings Dream Catcher Hoshizora-Featuring Melody Midnight Romance Eternal Love Hunter Mechanic Heart Additional info Relationships He has a big crush on Melody Sweet,they become very closer and he is really sweet and kind with her and take care of her. Shiroi is his little brother,he is jealous of him because he has also a crush on Melody,but in reality he very take care of him and is very kind with him. He is sometimes with Pauline because she is his creator,and he really like her and he is with her along with Melody and Shiroi. Appearances Kuroi is rather quiet,he doesn't like to show him in public,he like to be mysterious and secret and Melody find this very cute,he is sometimes stoic and distant,Pauline nicknammed him the dark ( 暗い Kurai). His fans like his personnality, his misteriousity and the fact than he is always keeping quiet about him. Melody is always with him all of his fans say MelodyxKuroi is the perfect couple and Shiroi is jealous of that,but he find unfair than he can be supporting by his fans for can hoping than one day,he can find love and Shiroi was finding that surprising than for once,Kuroi is denfending him. So Melody become friend with him and he start crying because he was thinking than she was not liking her,but she say not she was just lot with him and Kuroi. He become after that more closer with Shiroi,Kuroi was always thinking Shiroi hate him but they was disabusing about them both and after that they really become more closer and Kuroi was in reality protecting,defending and was kind with Shiroi. Trivia *He,his brother and Melody share the same communalities: **They have the same eyes color scheme:green. **They share the same birthday. **They share the same age. ***Kuroi is the elder brother of Shiroi,they have the same age but Kuroi born the first. **Melody fell in love with both Kuroi and Shiroi. **They share the same creator. Category:Fanloid Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Male Category:Vocaloid Male